<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallout by JustAnOffalyGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103820">Fallout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOffalyGirl/pseuds/JustAnOffalyGirl'>JustAnOffalyGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 POC Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>911 POC Week 2020, Athena is scared and angry, Bobby is worried for her, Drabble, F/M, Post:Fallout, kinda fluffy?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOffalyGirl/pseuds/JustAnOffalyGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby's received his clean bill of health and been discharged after Fallout. Athena is so angry at him, but doesn't know how to get it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena Grant/Bobby Nash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 POC Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own 911.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell did you think you were doing?” Athena wanted to scream at Bobby, but May and Harry were asleep and they didn’t need to hear her anger.</p><p>“My job, Athena. The same way you do yours. I couldn’t leave him stuck in that truck, I had to get him out. I couldn’t ask anyone else to do it if I wasn’t willing to.” He stood there, staring at his wife. She would have done the same thing in his shoes, and he knew he’d feel the same way. So he’d watch and let her rant it out, the same way she would for him.</p><p>“Don’t you do that again. You’ve enough young people who could have done that, you didn’t need to be the one.” She reached out and hugged him, feeling his arms wrap around her shoulders. She was so strong everywhere else, but Bobby made her feel like she could be fragile, and he’d catch her if she broke. It was one of the millions of tiny differences that made her love him so much.</p><p>“I couldn’t. Hen and Eddie have kids. Chimney and Buck have responsibilities. It had to be me.” Athena’s head shot up at his words.</p><p>“You, Robert Wade Nash, are an absolute idiot. You have two children who might not be yours by blood, but love you like a father. What would they have done if anything happened to you? What would I have done if anything happened to you?” Her sobs finally overtook her, and she cried into his polo shirt, feeling his broad hands holding her up.</p><p>They moved to the couch, and Athena was wrapped in her husbands arms as she sat there. They cuddled for a few moments in silence, before Bobby broke it.</p><p>“It’s the same way you do your job, Athena. Every time you go out there, I know that there’s a chance, no matter how small, that you won’t come home that night. The same way every time I leave here, I kiss you and tell you I love you, because we don’t know if I’ll come home that night either. I would never ask you to stop doing your job, because it’s part of you. The same way you won’t ask me either. But I promise you, I’m always going to do everything I can to come home to you. I won’t stop fighting to come home, the same way I did today.” He squeezed her tighter, and felt as she melted into his chest, the two of them solid in the sea of craziness of their world.</p><p>“I love you, Bobby. I love you so much it hurts. I love you more than I loved Emmett, and I didn’t think that was possible. And I’m going to remind you of that, even when I’m so mad I want to yell.” She reached her head up and kissed her husband’s chin, before he pulled her into a full kiss.</p><p>“Did I mention that you’re so fucking hot when you’re mad?” Bobby asked, capturing her lips again before lifting her up and into their bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>